


Cabin Confessions

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [11]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cabin Fic, Camping, Discussion of Crack Usage, Discussion of Drug Usage, Explicit Language, Implied underage drinking, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Prostitution, Teasing, implied car sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Chibs takes Juice on a trip out of town and Juice feels safe enough to open up.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Chibs Telford
Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Cabin Confessions

Chibs let out a number of happy hums in the pattern of an old sound as he gave a final check over the bags in the bed of his pick-up truck. Clothing, toiletries and all of the other supplies needed for the trip up to his small, isolated cabin in the California mountains. He was just waiting for his travel partner to appear so they could head out.

As if on cue, Juice walked out of his house. He was carrying two additional bags that looked like groceries and Chibs shook his head. “I told ya I had supplies.”

Juice nodded, smiling as he reached the truck. “True, but I wasn’t sure what you meant by supplies.” He explained and Chibs gave him an amused look. “Look...you may be a mountain man but I’m a city guy, and I require certain luxuries when traveling.” Juice added before placing the bags in the truck bed. Chibs turned away from Juice to glance inside of one bag.

“And chocolate chip cookies are a luxury?” Chibs questioned. Juice nodded happily and Chibs laughed before swatting Juice on the ass.

“Get in the truck, ya silly goose.” Chibs laughed. He went back to his home, making sure everything was locked up, before joining Juice in his truck. A few seconds later, the couple were on their way to the cabin.

“What made you get a cabin in the woods? In the middle of nothing?” Juice wondered. “Are you a serial killer?” He jokingly asked, causing Chibs to laugh. “Are you going to tie me up? I wouldn’t mind that actually.”

“Opie’s father, Piney, had a really cool cabin.” Chibs explained. “I always liked it up there. It’s where we would hide out when things got heated, but I found myself going up there even in good times. I wanted a place of my own though, because I could only stand so much of old man Piney.” He smirked as he thought about Piney and the conversations they had at the old cabin. “So I bought a plot of land and I built a cabin of my own.”

“You bought a plot of land in California?” Juice questioned. “I thought Gemma said you were broke.” He chuckled.

Chibs laughed. “We’re talking about land that was poor quality, in the middle of nowhere and bought about 20 years ago.” He explained. “I only paid a couple hundred bucks for it and almost went bankrupt dealing out that kind of money plus building costs.” He joked and Juice smiled. 

“I’ve actually wanted to live out in the middle of nowhere for sometime.” Juice confessed.

“Yeah?” Chibs questioned and Juice nodded.

“Yeah, just myself in the woods, like the people you see on tv. Living off the grid, where no one can find you and no one can bother you.” Juice added and then slipped into silence. Chibs took a few quick glances at his lover. He could tell the younger man was thinking about and reliving something in his mind. Chibs reached over with his hand and placed it on Juice’s thigh. That seemed to bring him out of whatever memory he was in. 

Juice chuckled. “But then I remember I’m a city boy and would die without a grocery store.” He finished and Chibs forced a chuckle. Juice looked over at Chibs before taking off his seatbelt and moving over to Chibs’ side. 

“What are you-.” Chibs cut himself off as Juice wrapped his arms around the Scotsman’s middle. Chibs automatically threw his arm around Juice’s shoulders. He felt Juice’s hand creep southward toward his belt buckle and he swore.

“Fuckin’ hell! This is a long drive and you're not teasing me all the way up there.” Chibs proclaimed as Juice started to play with the buckle.

“Who said I was just teasing?” Juice questioned and Chibs chuckled. 

“Go back over there before I flip this truck over.” He ordered just as Juice got his belt undone. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never gotten road head before.” Juice smirked as he pulled the button through the opening in Chibs jeans.

“I have.” Chibs answered. “But I know what your mouth can do, and it will cause me to have an accident.” He explained.

“Oh, I’m flattered.” Juice winked and pulled down the zipper. He reached into Chibs’ pants and pulled out his cock. “Just pull over if it gets to be too much.”

“I’m not pulling over. The drive is already long enough.” Chibs said through gritted teeth.

Juice smirked. “Then, you better concentrate.”

A few hours, two near accidents, and one side of the road sixty-nine later, the couple finally made it to Chibs’ isolated woodland property. 

The property was fenced off with barbed wire wrapped around wooden post, and a small silver-colored instrument hanging from the wire in various spots.

“Are those small bells?” Juice questioned.

Chibs nodded. “Yeah, warning systems for wild animals...and people but I doubt we’ll see any of them. Let me open the gate.”

“I’ll drive in.” Juice offered. He slid into the driver's seat as Chibs exited the truck. He watched as Chibs approached the wooden gate. It was locked with a padlock and chain. He unlocked it and pulled it open. Juice slowly drove inside and Chibs closed the gate behind them. Chibs then instructed Juice to park horizontally in front of the cabin door.

Juice parked and hopped out of the truck. He grabbed half of the bags and Chibs grabbed the other half so they wouldn’t have to make a second trip before approaching the house. He stepped onto the porch next to Chibs and waited for him to open the door. A stack of firewood laid next to the door. Two chairs and a small table sat on the other side of the wood facing the dirt path they just drove on. A window was right behind the chairs. 

“Welcome to my hideout.” Chibs announced as he pushed the door open and allowed Juice entry to his best kept secret.

Juice stepped in and took a few steps inside, stopping to look around at the semi-open floor plan. The living room area was on the right. A gray loveseat and a cozy sofa chair sat in front of a stone fireplace, wood already stacked inside. A small bookcase was against the wall and filled with many books, and an animal pelt rug laid in front of the fireplace. To his left sat what he considered the dining room. A wooden table with four chairs sat in the corner. The kitchen area ran against the back wall. A stove and a mini-fridge with counter space to prepare food. Cabinets lined the wall above the counters. A small basin sat on a small end table at the end on the counter space.

“Is that fridge battery operated?” Juice wondered and Chibs shook his head as he dropped a few of the bags on the dining room table. Juice dropped some of his bags too.

“No, got a generator.” Chibs explained. “Come on.” He led Juice down a small hallway, if he could call it a hallway, to the bedroom. A queen-size bed with two nightstands on either side decorated the room. A small dresser was pressed against the opposite wall. A small television with an antenna that looked straight out of the 1980s sat on top of the dresser. Juice dropped the bags with their clothes on the bed and that’s when he saw the large black generator. It was hidden on the opposite side of the bed out of view from anyone looking in through a window. 

Juice helped Chibs carry the generator outside. He watched as Chibs grabbed the fuel for the generator from the back of the truck. He filled it with fuel and started it. The couple went back inside and that’s when Juice realized there were lights inside the cabin. The light in the kitchen was on, shining brightly over the wash basin.

“Must have forgotten to turn it off.” Chibs grumbled before going over and flipping the light switch. “Come on.”

“There’s more?” Juice chuckled as he moved over to Chibs.

“Always.” Chibs winked before opening the back door that was next to the basin. Juice walked through the door and stepped onto a screened-in porch. A wooden porch swing was to his right. A small wooden heater was close to the swing along with a small table. Juice then looked out of the screen and chuckled.

“Is that a well?” Juice chuckled. 

“Yep.” Chibs answered. “A real one, not one of those fake decorations.” He explained.

Juice smiled and nodded as Chibs pointed out things along the landscape and explained their surroundings. There was a pond just over the hill and Chibs tells him about the usual animals that come sniffing around. 

“You should plant a garden back here.” Juice recommended. “Or some flowers.”

Chibs nodded. “I thought about it but I normally don’t stay up here long enough to take care of anything.” Chibs reached over and slipped an arm around Juice’s shoulders. “If you like it up here, we can stay up here for a summer and grow something.”

Juice didn’t respond to the comment, only letting out a weak sigh. “We should unpack.”

Chibs nodded. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

The couple unpacked all of the items they brought along with them and put them in their proper places. Chibs then brought in wood and tossed it in the stove. He lit a fire so the couple could cook their dinner. They laughed and joked as they cooked. Well, Chibs cooked while Juice drank a beer and danced around the kitchen to the sounds of the battery powered radio he found in one of the kitchen cabinets. 

After Chibs finished, the couple decided to eat outside on the screened in porch. Juice grabbed a blanket and Chibs carried the food outside for them. The couple sat on the porch swing and ate while they watched the sunset behind the small hill. After the sun went down, it became cold outside. Juice felt a chill go through his body and he knew it was time for him to go inside. Chibs teased him about being scared of the cold as they re-entered the cabin. 

“You’re from New York.” Chibs laughed as he dropped the plates into the wash basin.

“And I’m no longer in New York.” Juice retorted. “I’m going to change.” He said and left to go into the bedroom.

Chibs walked over to the fireplace and started a fire that would hopefully warm up his lover. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder and he smirked when he saw Juice in only an oversized shirt. “Thought you were cold.” He commented and Juice smiled as he made his way over to Chibs.

“I am but I knew you’d have a way to warm me up.” Juice said and sat down on the rug near the fireplace. “And you do.” He pointed to the fire in the fireplace and Chibs chuckled.

“I got a quicker way to warm you up.” Chibs retorted.

“Really?” Juice challenged him. 

It wasn’t long before Chibs was completely naked and Juice was on top of him, still clad in the oversized shirt. The couple didn’t make it to the bedroom. They didn’t even make it to the couch. Chibs sat on the floor, his back against the couch as Juice sat on his lap. His hands gripped Juice’s waist and helped the younger man bounce on his lap.

Juice threw his arms around Chibs’ neck to leverage himself as he bounced up and down on the other man’s cock. He bit his bottom lip as he felt Chibs’ cock drag against his walls and press against his prostate. His own cock rubbed against Chibs’ stomach every time he bounced and rocked his hips. He leaned in and pressed his lips to his lovers’. “M’close.” Juice mumbled against Chibs’ lips. 

Chibs grabbed Juice’s hips and moved to lay on the ground. He then rolled them over so Juice was on his back. He felt Juice’s legs lock around his hips as he began to thrust again. He was close to orgasm as well and wanted to come alongside his lover. “Come on, shoot it.” Chibs grunted as his thrust became quicker. 

Juice reached down to stroke his cock. It only took a few tugs before he came, shooting his load onto his hand and Chibs’ stomach. Chibs finished only a few seconds behind him, climaxing with a loud grunt. “Mmh, fuck.” Juice moaned. He raised his hand to Chibs’ mouth and the scot happily licked the cum from it. Juice smiled and pulled his hand back when it was clean. 

Chibs pulled out of Juice and moved to stand, causing Juice to let out a whine in protest. “I gotta clean myself.” He explained and he swore he could hear Juice’s eyes roll as he made his way to the wash basin. There was clean water in the basin. He dipped a rag in the water and cleaned off his stomach. He took off the condom, threw it away, and cleaned off his cock. He turned to go back to the living room and saw that Juice had pulled the blanket from the couch to the floor where he was laying still.

Chibs joined Juice on the floor. The younger man moved closer to Chibs and shared the blanket, cuddling close together. Juice laid his head on Chibs’ chest as the older man wrapped his arms around him. Juice chuckled to himself as he listened to Chibs heartbeat.

“Why ya laughin’?” Chibs questioned. 

“At myself.” Juice spoke. “At how safe I feel right now. We’re in the middle of nowhere, far away from the police and this is the safest I’ve felt in years.”

“I learned a long time ago that the pigs can’t keep you safe.” Chibs scoffed. “All you need is a gun...and to mind your own damn business.” He added and Juice nodded.

A comfortable silence fell over the couple as they laid in front of the fire. Juice shifted so his could tilt his head up to look at Chibs. “I wish I could have this all the time.”

Chibs smirked. “I don’t think you could survive living out here. You are a city boy.” Chibs half-joked.

Juice smiled. “Yeah, a city boy.” He repeated. “Did I tell you I grew up in the Bronx?” Juice questioned and Chibs shook his head. “Well, we kind of floated around. My parents...both were on drugs. Crack was still big in the city and it seemed like all of the adults were doing it. The rent money went to drugs so we moved from place to place until we ended up in the projects.” Juice explained. “I took care of myself in a concrete wilderness.”

“Concrete wilderness?” Chibs chuckled. “Jesus, you’re reachin’ kid.”

Juice shrugged. “I would say surviving in a city like New York with, essentially, no parents as a minor would be like living out here in this cabin.” Juice related to Chibs. “I didn’t grow up with luxuries and I did what I had to do to survive.” Juice laid his head on Chibs’ chest and looked away from him. “And I came across predators...unfortunately, I didn’t have a gun.”

Chibs sighed. “What predator hurt you, Juicy?” He asked but didn’t expect an answer. He never received an answer. He didn’t know if he ever would.

“I graduated from high school when I was sixteen.” Juice started what seemed like a random story. “I was sick of school and at that time, you only needed a certain amount of credits to qualify for graduation so I filled my schedule with as many classes as I could and went to school over every break.” 

“Nerd.” Chibs joked and Juice laughed. 

“Determined is a better description.” Juice corrected him. “I started working at local bodegas and I made friends with this girl. She told me about a club she worked at and she made good money, so I got a fake ID and applied for a job. I wanted to finally live on my own so I was willing to do whatever to make money. I got a bartender job and wasn’t even old enough to drink.”

“Did you even know how to bartend?” Chibs asked. 

“I knew how to fix the drinks my parents liked.” He answered and Chibs laughed. “I learned quickly and made good money.” Juice let out a sigh. “There were many regulars and in my first year, I met this guy. He was a smooth operator. He always dressed nice, had money, and said the right things. He got to me and I started dating him. I was young and dumb, I didn’t know he was a predator at the time but…” Juice cleared his throat and felt Chibs squeeze him tight.

“We’d been together for a little over a year and he told me to get dressed up in these clothes he bought so I did.” Juice began to explain. “And we went to his place. He took me to his bedroom. I thought we were gonna fuck, but he sat me on the bed and said it was time for me to put some work in.” Juice bit his lip to distract himself and keep himself from crying. “I didn’t understand but then these two guys walked in and he walked out, closed the door behind him, and those guys did whatever they wanted to me.” 

Chibs let out an audible growl at the revelation. He figured Juice’s past was painful, but he never would have thought it would be something like this. He didn’t know that this was just the beginning. 

Juice sniffled. “After that, I learned that he sold drugs, ran prostitutes, you name it. I became another one in his stable, but I was special to him. I could tell. He treated everyone like shit but even though he was pimping me out, he still treated me nicely...well, nicely when compared to everyone else. Despite this, I knew I couldn’t stay. I saw the other girls and guys he’d pimped out, and it never ended well for them. They died young, got hooked on drugs, got some disease. It was a brutal life.”

Juice fell silent for a moment as he tried to hold back his emotions. Chibs didn’t say anything for fear that Juice would clam up and stop talking. “He held everyone on a short leash, but not me. He would let me run errands by myself and go places. For some reason, I had his trust. When I realized this, I came up with a plan. I started holding back money from my tricks and stealing money from him when I could. After a few months, he sent me out on an errand. I left and I never went back.”

“And you’ve been running ever since.” Chibs whispered. 

Juice didn’t respond to his comment. Instead, he started to tell another tale from his past. “He found me once. Well, his goons found me in Cleveland, Ohio. I was staying in a shitty motel and they were waiting for me inside of the room when I returned from the market. They whooped my ass pretty good.” Juice chuckled. “They threw me in a car and they drove. They stopped at a gas station and left me in the car like dumbasses. I hopped in the driver's seat and took off.” Juice cleared his throat. “I...I can’t stay in one place for too long. I try not to make connections and get attached, so it’s easy to pick-up and move.”

“Well, it won’t be easy this time.” Chibs spoke up, interrupting Juice. “I ain’t letting you pick-up and disappear.”

“I can’t.” Juice’s voice cracked. “It’s too dangerous. I won’t put you in that kind of danger.”

“You’ve seen the scars on my face.” Chibs started. “I’ve been shot, stabbed, run off the road, almost blown to bits. There’s nothing your little boyfriend can do that’s too dangerous for me.”

Juice cracked a smile. “Not my little boyfriend.” He stated. “But he’s fucking nuts and I don’t want to see you hurt, especially over me. I’m not worth the headache.” His voice cracked as he struggled to keep it together. “I’m going to have to leave soon. I’ve already been here too long. I’m thinking Montana or maybe crossing into Canada-.”

“Goddamnit Juicy.” Chibs swore. Juice let out a startled yelp as Chibs rolled them so he was on top of Juice, looking down at him. “If you wanna leave because yur tired of me and want out, then fine. I won’t stop you but I’m not letting you continue this game of hide n’ seek with this asshole.” Chibs proclaimed, dead set on his statement despite the protest he knew would come. 

Juice shook his head. “If something happened-.”

“If he comes around here, he’s getting a bullet in his head.” Chibs explained. He let out a sigh before continuing. “I can’t let you go...not because of him. I won’t let him get in the way of this…before you, I was going through the motions. I was numb to the world, but you...you’ve done something. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt this way...about anything or anyone.”

Juice bit his bottom lip and reached up to cup Chibs’ face. “You’re an idiot.” They both chuckled at the insult. “You’re an idiot for wanting about me. I’ll just bring you pain.”

Chibs smirked. “Lucky for you, I have a high tolerance for pain.”

Juice took in Chibs’ sincere expression. His brown eyes shining with hope and maybe...love. “I don’t wanna go.”

“Then don’t.”

“Don’t let me go.” It was a plea from Juice to Chibs. All he knew how to do was run. He didn’t want to run anymore, but he didn’t know how to stop his feet. 

“I won’t.”

Chibs closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Juice was more than receptive as his legs wrapped around Chibs’ waist. The couple made love in front of the fire for a second time that night. The blazing fire matched their passion and like the fire, their passion burned all night.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter to this part in the series (maybe 2), so more Chibs and Juice in the woods


End file.
